A Gift From Okinawa
by Mrs.Fluffy
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha and company continue their quest... but who is this new girl they meet. Is she being entirely truthful? And how does she know sesshomaru and Koga? InuxKag MirxSan
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Inuyasha and company continue their quest... but who is this new girl they meet. Is she being entirely truthful? And how does she know sesshomaru and Koga? InuxKag MirxSan

Don't judge a man until you've walked two moons in his moccasins

CHAPTER ONE: The Girl

Sango sighed as the group continued to head south. "What is troubling you my dear Sango?" Miroku asked from behind her. Resisting the strong urge to say "you are" she simply replied, "Nothing, Im just a bit tired. That's all." "We should stop to rest soon Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Feh." That was the only answer she was going to get from him.

'I want to sit him so bad right now. Keep calm Kagome, you've already sat him twice today. I bet you're getting annoying.' she thought to herself. " Oi Wench! Hurry it up!" Kagome snapped back to her senses and blushed. She was really far behind her friends. " Coming!" she yelled to them.

Kagome ran toward them being careful not to trip. 'That's another thing that I've done twice today. Im such a clutz' Kagome was getting really tired of walking. " lets stop and rest now okay guys?" "That sounds like a good idea" Sango agreed. After a few sits and Sango yelling "hentai! (Slap)" About a thousand times, camp was set up.

"I'm gonna go take a bath, wanna come with me?" Kagome asked Sango. "Sure, I'd love to." Miroku replied. "What made it seem like that question was directed at you Miroku-sama?" Sango inquired.

The girls giggled a little bit at the disappointed Miroku before heading toward the river. " A bath sounds so good right now." Kagome said in an exaggeratedly tired voice. "I Know what you mean Ka-" Sango stopped, for there, sitting on the river bank, was a human girl.

Kagome and Sango ducked behind a bush and spied on the girl. She appeared to be their age. Her long black hair was tucked behind one ear. 'She must be able to sit on that hair' Sango thought jealously. She was wearing black pants (the same style as Kikyo's)and a white shirt that had been torn so it now showed off her belly.

Her facial features were delicate. She had a thin nose, chocolate eyes, high cheekbones, and perfect lips. Her complexion was perfect. The girls had no doubt that this girl was beautiful.

They were impressed at the weapons that lay around her. She had a Hiriakotsu ((send me the spelling of that somebody please)), a bow with arrows, a long katanna, Shuriken (Throwing stars) and daggers, and the two weapons that looked most used, a long whip and Tsai Blades (double swords).

Kagome sneezed. 'Crap' she thought. The Mysterious girl leapt to her feet and attached her weapons to her body in a matter of seconds, she looked ready for battle.

Just then Miroku and Inuyasha showed up, worried about the girls. "What took ya so long wen-" Inuyasha noticed the girl. "Who are you?" she asked in an icy tone. Sango and Kagome crawled out from behind the bush. "We are simply travelers passing through" Miroku said. " What does it matter to you onna?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

That was it. He had pissed her off. The girl drew her Tsai blades and shifted into her fighting stance. " You cannot fool me. You are Marikone's puppets. I am never going back there and you aren't going to make me. He has sent you to capture me. Do not lie." And with that being said, she charged at them. The Inu group was almost too confused with what she had just said to react. They snapped back to their senses quickly though. Inuyasha blocked her blades about an inch away from his face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. " be careful!" Inuyasha shoved the girl backwards but she wouldn't give up. She lunged at the group again this time aiming for Sango. Sango caught the blow with her hiriakotsu but Sango was knocked backwards and thrown into a tree. Sango fell unconscious. Miroku and Kagome ran to her side.

"Wanna see what happens when you mess with my friends?" Inuyasha said cooly. The girl just stared. Inuyasha was getting angry. He expected some sort of reaction. " I was talking to you wench." he spat. The girl sheathed her swords. " Too scared to fight?" Inuyasha mocked.

The girl now drew out her long wire whip. The half demon was a little intimidated. The only other human or woman ,for that matter, That he had met that was this strong and determined was Sango...and unfortunately she was out cold for the time being.

With a flick of her wrist, the whip lashed out at Inuyasha. How was he gonna block this one? He ducked one second too late so the wire whip ended up slashing his face. Blood trickled down his cheek. He still refused to hurt this human woman.

She put her whip back into the sheath on her thigh and turned around. She had won this battle. She didn't need to do anything more.

The Inu group (minus sango) watched her walk away into the distance with dozens of questions pouring through their minds. Who was she? What was she talking about? Where is she going? What just happened? The whole group was confused. This was a definite mystery.

**Well that's it for today! Ill put a new chappie up soon. Hope you like it! Please review! I love ya! Flames are welcome. Keep in mind that this is my first fic.**

Mrs.Fluffy


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Im out of school so a lot more chaps should be appearing. The Beginning was kinda stupid I know. Thanks for reviewing It keeps me going! HERE IT GOES: Chapter 2:** Rumors

Forgive and Forget

'Where am I? What's going on? Ow... my head hurts. What is that hand doing on my bu-' "HENTAI" -slap-

Sango awoke from her unconscious state with a stormy mood. "But my dear Sango, you had a leaf on your bottom" Miroku protested. " Did I ask you?" The slayer snapped.

Sango tried to stand up but found that she couldn't. "Uh Miroku-sama? What is wrong with my legs? Why cant I stand up? Am I paralyzed? Im going to die. Why didn't you tell me? Sango panicked.

" You're fine Sango. Kagome gave you medicine from her time that made all your muscles relax. You are in a way paralyzed but you will be able to move in a few hours. Just rest." Miroku turned to find Sango was already asleep again. 'She's so peaceful when she sleeps' Miroku thought.

By noon the next day, the group was already on their way south. They had heard a rumor that Naraku was last detected on one of the southern islands. They had also heard some rumors that a powerful warrior was also in search of Naraku. 'So that makes... hmm lets see, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Our group,' Kagome counted on her fingers, ' seven, nine if you count shippou and Kirara, oh ya cant forget Hakakku and Ginta. That makes eleven. Oh and add Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Fourteen. Am I forgetting somebody? I don't know. Im already confused'

Inuyasha stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. " This valley reeks of Naraku." he growled. Kagome gasped. He was right. She sensed the sacred jewel nearby.

Inuyasha took off sprinting leaving the rest of the group to run at a much slower pace, except for Sango, who rode on top of Kirara. Miroku would normally ride on Kirara with Sango but she was still angry with him for groping her while she was unconscious. Kagome hopped on her bike leaving Miroku behind in the dust. "Why me?" he groaned.

"Because you're a jerk!" Sango screamed back at him. Miroku was surprised she had even heard him. " Sango dear! Wait up! Have a heart filled with forgiveness.!" Miroku shouted.

Sango paused briefly before turning Kirara around and landing smoothly infront of Miroku. " We don't have time to waste Monk. Miroku quickly climbed behind Sango and together they followed Inuyasha and Kagome. Enjoying each others closeness. Cherishing the moment, knowing this may be their last.

**That's all for now folks. Im sorry it was so short. Maybe I will make the next chapter longer if you people will review! Pwetty Pwetty Pwease with a loaded shotgun on top that may just shoot you if you don't review! Love ya**

**Mrs.Fluffy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sry it took a while to update. Anyways i am also sry for the last chapters ending. It was really corny I know but The story will get better i promise. I am expecting this to be a very looong story I mean as in 30+ chapters. I have everything all planned out. Its going to be a great story I swear. Im gonna break it up into more manageable chunks this time cause I just realized the last chapters were kinda hard to read and stuff. Anyway... ONWARD MARCH!**

_**Chapter three: Necklaces**_

**Life is full of surprises **

Recap: Sango paused briefly before turning Kirara around and landing smoothly infront of Miroku. "" We don''t have time to waste Monk. Miroku quickly climbed behind Sango and together they followed Inuyasha and Kagome. Enjoying each others closeness. Cherishing the moment, knowing this may be their last.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Inuyasha an Kagome stopped when they got to the top of the hill. Sango and Miroku followed closely behind them.

They peered down they step slope and saw Naraku.

Inuyasha did a double take. Wait a second, he's already in battle. Who is he dueling with though?

Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. " Pssst..Inuyasha, Isn't that the girl we battled yesterday? She's good."

" Phht.. You call that good? I could beat her up any old day." Inuyasha was jealous. The truth was, she was very skilled.

The group watched with admiration as she dodged Naraku's attacks acting as if she was getting bored.

She lunged at Naraku. Naraku dodged left then right. He looked as if he was being challenged. Her fast pace was hard to keep up with.

The woman cursed. " Why won't you die Naraku?" She charged him one final time pinning him against a tree with his head caught in between her tsai blades.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all shocked.

This woman had no physical limit. Here she was, this human girl who was seriously injured and bleeding heavily from her wounds was about to kill Naraku. No way.

Naraku chuckled. "Did you honestly believe you could defeat me?

You have obviously been training hard Tuoni. But This isn't over yet. You are still just a foolish child."

and with that being said Naraku disappeared.

The group on the hill watched, still in shock as the girl stabbed her tsai blades into the trunk of the tree and cursed before she collapsed.

A few moments later Kagome spoke," uh we should go and help her."

Sango nodded and started to trot down the hill. Kagome followed.

Inuyasha and Miroku still stayed at the top of the hill.

"Unbelievable," Miroku said shaking his head.

"Feh" Inuyasha said before turning to walk down the hill after Sango and Kagome

"Are you stand there all day Monk or are you going come and help us?" Inuyasha said rudely.

AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL...

"She's in really bad condition Kagome" Sango gently washed one of the girls wounds.

" Can't really blame her, She was amazing though wasn't she Sango?" Kagome asked while searching through her medical bag.

"Yes she was. Do you think she could've been the fearless warrior the village people were talking about?"

" hmmm Probably. Ya know It never crossed my mind that the warrior they were speaking of was a girl."

Sango gently tore the girls sleeve off and tended to a large wound on her upper arm that looked like it was infected with poison.

Sango felt sick just looking at it. "Oh poor thing".

"Kagome? Do you have any kind of antidote? She has been poisoned."

Kagome crawled over to were Sango was and gently prodded the wound.

" Blech that's pretty nasty. I have some ointment that might help" Kagome dug through her bag and pulled out a blue tube and handed it to Sango.

"We should probably take her to Lady Keade's" Miroku said from behind Kagome.

"Why are you even bothering to save her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Didn't you hear what she said when she first attacked us? She was fearing for her life and just wanted to protect herself. She wasn't trying to kill us for anything personal." Kagome shrugged

"She's also a really good warrior and could help us". Sango added.

Inuyasha was silent. The girls were right. "I'll carry her back to Keade's" Inuyasha offered.

"That would be great Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

" keh whatever" Inuyasha huffed.

" I wonder why such a beautiful creature is after Naraku?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"We'll know when she wakes up but for now - Inuyasha Would you please?" Kagome asked motioning to the girl.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and placed the unconscious girl on his back.

Something felt cold on the back of Inuyasha's neck he quickly removed her and scratched his neck.

Nothing was there.

He stared at her neck. She was wearing three necklaces.

They looked more like collars to him. Something about them was very familiar about those necklaces.

One was a pure gold choker with a raindrop engraved on it.

The second was a silver choker right below the gold one. It had an engraving of a fierce looking cat on it.

The third was in between choker and necklace. It was made up of dark green beads. Similar to his 'sit' necklace but without the fang thingys in between.

**(A/N: I have no idea what Inuyasha's necklace is called)**

Inuyasha placed the girl back on his back and headed towards Kaedes with the rest of his companions.

Divider thingy...

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Well thats all for today I hope you likey I will update if ya keep the reviews coming LOVE YA BUNCHES**

**mrs.fluffy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey** **people! Sorry It took me a long time to update! How are things going for you? good I hope. Im pretty good too. Summer is boring and busy. Very hot too. Thank you reviewers I appreciate your kindness. You are good people God bless and onto the story. I know The previous chapters were really really boring but it will get so much better I promise. Anyway to the chapter! **

**Chapter Four: Awakening and apologizing**

**Its never too late to apologize**

Kagome walked into Lady Keade's hut with medicinal herbs stuffed in her hands and

heard a noise behind her and turned around.

The noise was coming from the girl lying on the floor.

'She's waking up' Kagome thought.

Kag watched as the girl groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Where am I?" the girl asked herself not realizing Kagome was sitting right next to her.

" I see you've finally come to." Kagome said announcing her presence.

The girl jumped up and turned around surprised.

" Who are you?" She asked eyeing Kagome. "And where are my weapons?"

Kagome pointed to the pile of weapons in the corner and introduced herself.

" I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

The girl Nodded and gathered her weapons.

" you know you shouldn't really be up and walking around just yet"

The girl shrugged and walked outside.

Kagome Sighed and followed.

The girl gazed at the rest of the group sitting around the fire eating lunch and talking to one another.

The group fell silent as the girl exited the tent with her bandages still covering wounds.

They searched frantically for something to say.

" uh... didn't take long for you to heal." Miroku said and continued, " I am Miroku the traveling monk, this is Sango, she's a demon slayer, this is Shippo." He said pointing at the small kitsune. " And that guy over there is Inuyasha."

The woman nodded and ,shockingly, did not squeal and hug Shippo or grab Inuyasha's ears. She simply sat down and stared at the fire.

She spoke with a voice that sounded emotionless and yet somehow managed to sound warm, " I am Tuoni."

"You were named after the Lady of the Southern Lands?" Sango asked.

Tuoni nodded. " in a way.."

Kagome became tired of the silence that followed the introductions and decided to speak, "Well now that we all know each other do you mind if we ask you some questions Tuoni?"

Tuoni nodded. "Ask all you want to. I cannot guarantee answers."

" What connection do you have to Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

Tuoni stayed silent for a moment. "What does it matter to you?"

" We want to know because we are trying to defeat him." Inuyasha huffed.

Tuoni spoke again. " He destroyed my life."

"How?" The group was eager to know.

"I'll start from the beginning" Tuoni said with a cold laugh.

_Flashback_

A young Tuoni ,about eight years of age, sat crying behind some bushes watching, horrified, as her village was destroyed. She prayed and prayed that the demons wouldn't find her. But obviously her prayers weren't answered the way she had hoped. She watched as a wind demon with magenta eyes turned her head and sniffed. She wanted to run but knew that would be pointless. A girl her age could not out run a demon.

She gulped as the wind demon neared her and separated the bushes.

"Hello there girl. Come with me. Naraku may have some use for you." The woman grabbed Tuoni's wrists and drug her to the man called Naraku.

" well well what have we found here Kagura?" The man asked in a deep voice.

Naraku eyed Tuoni and tsk'd. "She isn't very strong is she? I suppose I could sell her as a slave."

Tuoni gasped and started to cry. "Please don't sell me as a slave mister!" She begged with tears pouring down her face.

"Stuff it hun" Kagura snapped as she prepared to sell Tuoni.

A few days later the deed was done. Tuoni had become a slave to a powerful demon named Zantetsu.

_End of flashback_

Tuoni finished her story and looked at the ground. " im sorry for attacking you guys before."

The group felt pity for her. Her past was depressing.

" Well" Kagome said silently conversing with the rest of the group with her eyes to make sure she had their approval. " I have a proposition for you..."

**WOO -wipes sweat from brow- Im done how do you like it? be honest. AND REMEMBER, YOU TOOK THE TIME TO READ IT SO TAKE TWO MINUTES TO REVIEW IT! Lol please? Oh yeah and if you review and ask me to read and review one of your stories I swear I'll do it. Scout honor...KK? Until next time...cya!**

**Mrs. Fluffy**


	5. What happens under the moonlight

**Okay people I am so proud! I got 4 reviews in less than 24 hours for my other story. Go me! Sugoi huh? I learned a lot of japanese today too. Well it's been a while since my last update. Im sorry.**

**and thank you to all my reviewers:**

**HopelesslyEscaflowne: **You're right I do need more detail. I will put fluff in this chappie and I will try to make it a little longer okay? Thank you for being honest and for taking your time to review.

**Believe-in-yourself4ever: **heh heh thank you for reviewing. And for the good memories...

**Heavensdarkestshadow: **Thank you for your reviews and I will keep writing.

**Mrs. Fluffy (AKA friend on MY name): **ahem get your own name and thank you.

**SesshouMaru's Kitty: **I love your name and thank you! Please don't hurt me...

**A Gift From Okinawa **

Recap: " Well" Kagome said silently conversing with the rest of the group with her eyes to make sure she had their approval. " I have a proposition for you..."

**Chapter 5: What happens under the moonlight**

Kagome drew in a deep breath. " Tuoni, would you like to join our group in our search for Naraku?"

Everyone was silent. Tuoni shifted.

" um... yea I suppose."

Kagome smiled. " great! We leave tomorrow."

Inuyasha feh'd. " tomorrow? We could find Naraku today!"

" Inuyasha, we are all very tired. Just shut up for once. Please?" Kagome sighed.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the forest.

Miroku walked over to Tuoni.

" Pretty Touni, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Tuoni smiled. " Why of course monk."

Sango, Miroku and Kagome all stared in shock. In the distance they swore they could her a thump, as if Inuyasha had just fallen out of a tree.

Miroku opened and closed his mouth silently like a fish. " R-Really?"

Tuoni's sweet smile turned into a deadly glare as she unsheathed her tsai blades. " Nope... and now, you die."

Miroku yelped and ran away.

Tuoni put her swords away and watched the monk sprinting for his life.

" He doesn't even know I'm not chasing him. "

The girls laughed.

" We should go down to the hot springs, I need a bath." Sango ran her fingers through her hair to prove her point.

Kagome agreed. " Tuoni wanna come with us?"

Tuoni nodded.

Later at the hot springs

Kagome sighed and leaned against the edge of the steamy comforting pool.

She was thinking about Inuyasha.

_Why won't he get out of my friggin head. He likes kikyou better and always will. But why does he get so jealous over me and kouga?_ _I really don't know. He is harder to figure out than my math homework._

Sango was concerned about her friend. " Kagome-chan? Are you okay?"

" hnn? Oh yeah I'm fine." Kagome answered quietly.

Sango knew better. " It's Inuyasha, isn't it?"

Kagome looked down at her reflection on the water's surface.

Sango cheered. " I knew it! Now spill."

" Wait a second." Tuoni said. She picked up a rock and threw it at some nearby bushes.

It obviously missed whatever she was trying to hit because she chucked another rock at the same spot.

This time the bush shook and they heard an "Ow" and some cursing coming from behind it.

Then they heard more. " Shut up man, they'll hear you."

" Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with disbelief.

Miroku and Inuyasha stood up from behind the bush.

" It was for protection I swear." Inuyasha defended covering his ears.

Kagome fumed. "SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

Miroku was nowhere to be seen. He had most likely run while he still had legs to do it.

The girls were dressed and heading up the steep trail back to camp by the time that Inuyasha had dug himself out of the ground.

They sat and ate soup for dinner.

**(A/N: I don't really want to write about dinner so I will skip that part. Use your imagination.)**

Tuoni sat high in a tree biting her nails and studying the blinking stars.

It was a beautiful night. The sky was a cloudless ebony and the moon was shining bright like the stars.

Miroku gazed at Sango speechlessly as she collected water from the stream. The gentle light of the moon reflected onto her face from the water made her look fragile and delicate.

Miroku was afraid that if he touched her she might break.

Sango looked up at Miroku. " What is it houshi-sama?" She asked in a concerned voice.

" Do you know how very beautiful you are my dear Sango?" Miroku asked.

Her reaction was shocking. Miroku watched as crystal tears rolled down her ivory cheeks and fell to the ground.

" Sango?" He asked cautiously.

" Stop the act houshi-sama. You say that to too many women."

She wiped her tears and stood up.

" I'm going back to camp." She turned to walk past him but tripped on a rock.

Miroku caught the demon exterminator in his arms.

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Sango was enjoying that comfort of his warm strong arms. She couldn't believe how caring and gentle he was being.

Miroku just stood there with Sango wrapped in his arms.

_I can't believe she is letting me hold her. She is so warm._

Sango blushed and looked up at Miroku.

It seemed as if an unseen force was pulling them closer.

Sango wanted to run but she couldn't feel her legs. She wanted to scream but she couldn't speak.

They were centimeters apart by now Miroku could feel her warm breath.

Their lips crushed together in a kiss that both souls had been waiting for.

Sango pulled back after a few minutes and stared into Miroku's violet eyes.

" Miroku I-"

Sango saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. " It's okay Sango, I understand." He grabbed her hands. " Forgive me?"

" Forgive you? For what? Miroku, I love the way I feel when I am with you. I-I love you." She finished looking at her feet.

Miroku placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look into her face.

" Sango, If my wind tunnel sucks me up one day, know that you were my one and only shining star. You were the light that guided me in the dark. I love you too Sango."

He pulled her into another kiss under the moonlight.

Back at camp...

" hmm... where are Sango and Miroku Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

" Making out by the stream." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Kagome sighed. " No I am serious. Where are they?"

" I am serious too. I did not see that one coming."

Kagome shrieked. " I knew this would happen someday!"

Inuyasha covered his ears and glared at Kagome. " Hey where is that other girl."

"She has a name you know." Kagome said.

" Well maybe I don't feel like using it." Inuyasha poked the fire.

" Whatever. I'm not in the mood to argue with you tonight." Kagome stood up.

" Argue with me? You started it."

" Sit boy"

End of chapter 5

**eh? you like it? that's good I am glad**. **I added some fluff and more description. I know that this chapter was really kind of uneventful but I promise a fight and more plot next chapter. Thank you again and review.**

**P.S. AND REMEMBER, IF YOU REVIEW AND ASK ME TO READ AND REVIEW ONE OF YOUR STORIES I WILL! I PROMISE. **

Mrs. Fluffy 3


End file.
